


MK NSFW Alphabet Headcanons

by KindListener



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: So, I've been reading a bunch of OutworldGay's headcanons on Tumblr (thanks, Zebs) and headcanons can be a good way of getting in the mood to write a long thing or just a way for me to put something out without having to jeopardise my work schedule.Bear in mind, these are my interpretations of the characters and, if you have a different read on 'em, good for you.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. A = Aftercare

(Not gonna lie, we're not starting off in my strong suit.)

Erron Black - Nothing too special. You both collapse onto the bed (or the sofa) and catch your breath. He likes keeping a hand in yours, feeling your racing heartbeat slowly fall back to it's normal rate as he leans over and lazily kisses you. If you've got enough energy for seconds, he'll let you ride his fingers until you're satisfied.

Fujin - Fujin goes above and beyond with aftercare, stroking your hair until you're able to see straight again. In being a god, his stamina is phenomenal but he won't force you into further rounds if you're already half asleep. He likes it when you play with his hair after sex. It's really calming and it helps him to relax after the exertion. He's the big spoon, for sure.

Johnny Cage - Johnny will whisper compliments in your ear until you regain full consciousness, after cumming. He won't stop telling you how good you've made him feel and how pretty you are, all fucked out. When the two of you are finished basking in afterglow, he'll lay his head on your chest and fall asleep, pressing kisses to your hands.

Kabal - In being a Black Dragon hardass, you wouldn't expect Kabal to be that big into aftercare. Well...you'd be right. His version of aftercare is carrying you to the shower and fucking you against the wall. He adores watching you bite your lip and scream as he drives into your overly sensitive body. After a steamy shower, he'll place you on the floor and wash your hair, making sure to graze his hands over the rest of you, too.

Kano - Much like Kabal, Kano isn't really into aftercare but he _is_ filthy. If there's one thing he loves after sex, it's going down on you. Something about your combined tastes really gets him going and he will go feral, bending you over and raking his nails down the back of your thighs.

Kenshi Takahashi - Kenshi will take so much care with your aftercare; constantly asking if you're alright and making sure that you've had enough. You want a drink but don't want him to stand up and stop playing with your hair while you cool down? Telekinesis, baby! He's got you!

Kotal Kahn - The Kahn tends to be extremely tender, most unlike Shao. You usually find yourself smeared with blue war paint and he enjoys getting a large bowl of warm water and a flannel to clean it off you. He gently wipes the paint off your shoulders, chest and thighs, enjoying the little mewls you release. When he reaches your face, he takes extra special care, kissing you sweetly once he's done. Usually he can't stay the night but when he can, he lays you on his chest and strokes your back until you drift off.

Kung Jin - With Jin, the aftercare is very mutual. He may have just untied you and he's pressing a cold compress to the shallow rope burns or you may have just uncuffed him from the head of the bed and he's stretching his back from the strange position you had him in. He enjoys listening to you gush about what a good time you had while you make some tea and return to bed. He appreciates being the little spoon every once in a while and that's a prime opportunity to twirl his hair around your fingers. 

Kung Lao - Praise is his thing because his inferiority complex is, also, a thing. No matter if he's been domming or subbing, Lao just likes to know that he's done a good job. Especially if he's been subbing, you never have to look far for compliments. He tries to be his very best while he's subbing, always being super obedient so you'll continue to praise him for his hard work.

Liu Kang - Liu barely pays attention to himself during sex so after sex it's all about you. Before he pulls out, he presses kisses to the small of your back and gently rubs your sides, trailing his fingers over your shoulder blades. He's a hugger so he likes to keep you close when you go to bed, wrapping his strong arms around you tightly. You like to tease him with a little 'was that good enough for Earthrealm's champion?' and he flushes pink before laughing.

Nightwolf - Much like Liu Kang and Fujin, Nightwolf's aftercare is all about you. He trusts you with his body, he loves you and he needs to make sure you know that. After you've caught your breath, he'll kiss you until you're breathless again. Whether that leads to round two (or three? Or four??) is up to you. If you don't fancy a second helping of him, he'll gladly make you some iced tea and snuggle down into bed, listening to some lo-fi with you.

Raiden - What did I literally just say about Nightwolf? Raiden (whether dark or not) is completely devoted to his lover and wants nothing more than to cradle them in his arms and kiss them to sleep. He'll get you something to drink and sit beside you. He likes it when you run your fingers through his hair as it's usually compressed in his hood. Though, run your nails a little too hard over his scalp and he'll be begging for another round.

Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi - Hanzo, though a hardened ninja, will gladly worship your body with his hands. He knows that feeling his fingertips all over your body relaxes you and you can't help but melt into his touch and foreign words of affection (that he murmurs in Japanese). Even when you lie down to sleep, he'll keep a tight grip on you but slowly draw patterns across your chest and thighs, pressing kisses to your shoulders. He's the big spoon because he couldn't stand losing another partner and, in being the big spoon, he feels in control the most.

Shang Tsung - Ohhh, it's Shang time. His level of aftercare depends upon your relationship toward him. Before meeting who he considers to be his soulmate, he'll take on countless concubines that he considers disposable. But, if you happen to be the one he falls for (he's so cheesy like this), he'll still be sassy and order you around sometimes due to him being a natural dom but his aftercare will be nothing short of pampering. He'll draw you a warm bath and wash your hair (maybe go for a sneaky round in the bath) and then escort you to bed, where he'll lay his head on your chest and fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat.

Sub Zero/Kuai Liang - Kuai is perfect for aftercare in the middle of summer, as you can imagine. You collapse on the bed all sweaty and sticky and he just lowers the temperature of his hands before cupping your face and kissing you, spreading a nice, cool, tingling sensation throughout your body. He'll keep telling you how good you were until you fall asleep, pulling you against his chest and taking in the scent of your hair.

Takeda Takahashi - With Takeda being a closet kink explorer, aftercare is sometimes quite important, disinfecting bites or holding an ice pack to a bruise. It's all consensual and he does have a softer side but, if he trusts you enough, he'll trust that you don't judge him for his curiosity. Strangely enough, the Shirai Ryu, even given their leader, are quite chaste so when he joined SF, Takeda took an interest in shibari and-- He has a whip, okay!? He's gotta know how to use it.


	2. B = Body Part

Erron Black - Erron's favourite part on you is your lips. Because he rarely takes off his bandanna, especially when he's working, he doesn't get to kiss you when there's a spare moment so kisses are savoured. He loves feeling your lips fluttering elsewhere on his body. 

Fujin - Fujin's favourite part of you is your hands. Your hands always feel so soft and warm and he'll hold them whenever he can. When he's with you, he'll more than likely reach over and gently intertwine your fingers, kissing your knuckles softly. When things are getting a little frisky, he adores the feeling of your palms on his thighs or your fingers gently tracing the tattoos on his shoulders.

Johnny Cage - Johnny's favourite part of you, aside from the obvious, are your ears. They're so cute and he's so into biting at them playfully during sex. Even if you're out with him, on the red carpet, he'll whisper in your ear. It can range from innocent things like how good you look in that suit to how hard he's going to rail you when you get back in the limo.

Kabal - Kabal just likes your face? Especially burned Kabal. He loves how smooth your skin is and how you occasionally rub your cheek against his hand. When you're getting down and dirty, Kabal loves to have a hand on your jaw, keeping your head in place, as he kisses you.

Kano - Kano... He likes your ass because of course he does. While hes working at BDHQ, he'll just stare at your ass and heaven-forbid you walk past him. Depending on how much time he has on his hands, he can go from a quick slap to full on pinning you to his workbench and grinding up against you, growling in your ear how much he just wants to hold you down and suck marks onto your skin.

Kenshi Takahashi - Although he can't see you, Kenshi loves the texture of your skin, especially your back and chest, large areas of open flesh, occasionally marred by scabs and scars. He enjoys running his palms up and down your chest/back and pressing kisses to your shoulders.

Kotal Kahn - Though not a body part, Kotal likes your height because no matter how tall you are, he's going to be taller than you, forcing him to stoop down slightly to kiss you. The fact that you're shorter than him and you have to reach up to wrap your arms around his shoulders. He likes sweeping you off your feet and cradling you as he kisses you.

Kung Jin - Jin finds it a little embarrassing but he adores how broad your shoulders are. He first noticed them the first time you asked him to teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow. He went to wrap his arms around you but couldn't due to your broad chest and shoulders. He thinks they look so masculine and sexy. He loves biting and kissing at your shoulders whether he's topping or bottoming, leaving marks along them.

Kung Lao - Like Fujin, Lao likes your hands and how dexterous and soft your fingers are. When he's bottoming, Lao insists on having your fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet. He loves the weight of your digits on his tongue and the taste of your skin as you rail him.

Liu Kang - Liu, in being a hopeless romantic, adores your eyes. He finds them captivating and whenever he tops, he tries to have you in a position where he can gaze into your eyes and kiss you.

Nightwolf - Nightwolf insists that he's attracted to your personality and spirit more than your body but, if he had to pick a particular part of you that he likes best, he would have to settle on your hair. He loves running his fingers through your hair and gently tugging on it when he tops.

Raiden - As soon as Raiden became aware of your neck as an erogenous zone, he pretty much went nuts. Whether you're getting down and dirty or if your just sat drinking tea and watching the sun go down, he loves nuzzling into your neck and breathing in your scent before kissing you there. (When he's Dark Raiden, he enjoys taking advantage of your sweet spot, nipping at your throat with his teeth but never enough to break the skin, just enough to leave a pleasantly dark mark for him to lick and kiss later.)

Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi - After the loss of his wife and child, Hanzo thought he would never feel someone's hand on his cheek as they kissed him, never again. Thankfully, after he broke free of Quan Chi and secured ties with the Lin Kuei, he met you and your hands are some of the softest he's ever felt. He loves the feeling of your fingers curled against the curves of his shoulder blades. He nearly cried when you first touched his cheek and kissed him.

Shang Tsung - Shang likes your lips. He can barely keep his eyes off them, especially when you tease him and run your tongue along them. He loves kissing you and biting down on your lips until they're swollen and they bleed. He thinks there's nothing prettier than watching you lay back, eyes lust-clouded and your lips all puffy from his ministrations.

Sub Zero/Kuai Liang - As strange as it sounds, Liang likes your skin and the texture on his own. With his time spent as Cyber Sub-Zero, he's grown wary of how easily somethings can be stripped from you so he savours every moment of contact.

Takeda Takahashi - Takeda likes asking you about your scars. He enjoys the soft whines that it draws from you when he runs his fingertips over one then another then another. He likes hearing the stories behind your scars as he runs his tongue along them and sucks marks into the responsive flesh beside them.


	3. C = Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Featuring the patented 1-6 Come Scale™ and mainly copied from the chapter in the PWPs.)

Erron Black - 3. Enough to know he's come but not too much to overwhelm. Makes for a good facial. He likes coming inside because there's less clean-up but he can't deny how pretty you look, post-coitus, covered in his come. When he's the one receiving, he likes if you come inside because it means that he gets to carry around some of you inside him, if only for a short while.

Fujin - 5. A large amount but not enough to make his lover's body swell too much without multiple rounds. Chances are, though, he'll be up for multiple rounds so you're basically going to be swimming in it. When he's receiving, he likes it when you bust over his chest, especially when you then lick it off him.

Johnny Cage - 2. Though Johnny's self-conscious about not coming too much. As his lover, you make sure he knows that it's enough that he enjoys himself. When receiving, he insists that you _don't_ bust over his face but he can hardly stop you when his hands are cuffed behind him. Sure, he complains but he, also, looks pretty as a picture. _"Oh! Jeez, c'mon, man! It's gonna take ages to get the stink of your jizz out of my hair."_

Kabal - 5. He comes a lot and finds it super sexy when his lover is all full of his come. He can usually go for a couple of rounds so it leads to them having his come flooding every hole and just having a whale of a time. When he's receiving, Kabal likes it when you come over his face and neck, watching your come drip down over his pecs.

Kano - 4. He has relatively small loads but he can just go and go and go. Besides, if his lover complains that he's not filled them up enough, Kano's always ready to piss. And he pees _too much_! When he's receiving, Kano makes sure to get it all on his tongue before he kisses you because come-sharing is a dirty kink and he's a dirty boy.

Kenshi Takahashi - 2. He doesn't come very much because his orgasms tend to be more internal. When he's receiving, Kenshi likes you to get it all over your hands so he can lick it off.

Kotal Kahn - 6. Big boy with big loads. He's also got great stamina so he can just keep going round after round. When receiving, he once suggested using his cleavage to get you off, rocking against his sternum and coming over his collarbones and chest.

Kung Jin - 2 but watch out. Because he doesn't have very much experience, he's likely to just bust one out, out of the blue. It's okay, give him a few minutes and he can probably go a couple more rounds. When receiving, Jin likes it when you come in his mouth so he can show you when he's drunk it all down.

Kung Lao - 4. He likes making sure that his lover feels comfortable after sex and, thankfully, the amount he comes ensures that. If you challenge him, he'll take your come anywhere when receiving.

Liu Kang - 3. He doesn't come too terribly much but his recovery time is phenomenal and he can have you stuffed in no time, if that's what you want. BONUS for Fire God Liu Kang: 6. Due to his previous experience as a 3 on the Come Scale™, he isn't used to the immense amount of come he now produces, usually resulting in overfilling his partner and causing them to pass out. Some have complained of abdominal pain due to the pace and strength he fucks them with as well as the amount of come he pumps into them.

Nightwolf - 5. There's a nice swell to your belly after a night with him.

Raiden - 6. In a round, he loses control and manages to fill his lover to bursting, making their stomach have to bulge in order to accommodate for his huge amount of come. Even with that being the case, some still spills out and he has enough for another round or two (or five). I mean, he is a god, after all.

Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi - 5. During his stint in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi bestowed a great many capabilities and this was one of them. Much like Fire God Liu Kang, Hanzo doesn't quite know his strength and it takes some getting used to.

Shang Tsung - 4. A large amount but not enough to make his lover's body swell without multiple rounds.

Sub Zero/Kuai Liang - 4 but he can go for many a round to leave his lover satisfied.

Takeda Takahashi - 3. He comes quite abruptly but, like Kung Jin, just give him five minutes and he'll be good to go again.


	4. D = Dirty Secret

(IDK with these? Pffff.)

Erron Black - Despite being a big, tough Outworld cowboy, Erron secretly enjoys being topped. Sometimes he just has a craving for you to fight back when he tops. Pin him to the floor and just have your way with him, he'll be all over it.

Fujin - Lowkey has a humiliation kink. When he subs, he comes the hardest when you use degrading names on him. When make him play with himself and display his body to you while you're working or making dinner, he loves how hard he has to try. If you cup his face and call him 'pet', spit in his face and slap him across the cheek, it'll bring a colour to his cheeks you never thought possible.

Johnny Cage - (As covered in 'Interrogation Down Under'.) He's a *very* bitchy, needy sub that just subjects himself to whatever you want him to. You want to cane him until he bleeds? Cool! You want to face fuck him until he passes out? Nice! He adores when you just use him for your own pleasure but he lives for attention. He is a movie star, after all. He loves being a good boy for you so you can lavish him with attention.

Kabal - (As covered in 'Little Drop of Poison'.) Likes being manhandled. He loves it when you tie him up and you can just manipulate his body to your will. He loves you showing your power over him as well as your touch on his skin, scarred or not.

Kano - He doesn't really have any secrets per se? But he's *very* dirty. A kink he doesn't get to indulge a lot in is his watersports kink. He loves drinking and he loves pissing. When he can bring you to your knees and degrade you such a degree that he pisses on you, he with damn near come right away.

Kenshi Takahashi - As he's usually a very soft, vanilla chap, Kenshi likes playing rough every once in a while. Especially suspension play. He can raise you up into the air and manipulate your body for his pleasure. Hold you spread eagle for him while he makes you come over and over and over again until you're nothing but a pile of jelly, floating in the air.

Kotal Kahn - Much like Kenshi, he tends to be very soft but every so often, he'll just be feral. Because of the size of this man, he can pick you up in his hands and force you onto his cock, using you like and onahole as he groans praise against your ear. He doesn't do it a lot because he's afraid he'll hurt you but he does enjoy it when you permit him to do so.

Kung Jin - Jin communicates with you a lot so you pretty much know all of his kinks, including ones that he's kind of embarrassed about. For example, you already know that he loves having his hair pulled and he's vaguely interested in the concept of voyeurism.

Kung Lao - Loves being able to let down his front of bravado. Loves being praised. End of story.

Liu Kang - (As seen in 'If We Ever Meet Again'.) Liu Kang likes being with more experienced partners. In being a monk, he doesn't have that much experience so, in being with someone with more, he can sir back and have them take the wheel. Hell, he might even pick up a new kink if he's so inclined.

Nightwolf - (As seen in 'Wolf at the Door'.) Nightwolf likes to let his feral side loose every once in a while. He'll just pin you to the bed and fuck you until you're crying in pleasure. Having complete control over you like that gets him so hot.

Raiden - Enjoys dropping the whole 'holier than thou' persona to worship someone else for a change. If you let him, he'll worship your body and soul for hours.

Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi - (As seen in 'Warm'.) Is a mild masochist thanks to his guilt and Quan Chi's torment. He also likes being choked but rarely brings it up as he and Harumi had a fight when he tried to get her to choke him. She did but she got upset because she thought she'd hurt him (but he'd never come so hard in his life).

Shang Tsung - Enjoys relinquishing control every once in a while and becoming the sassy, bitchy bottom we all need but do not deserve. He'll make sure to beg for your cock but only if you manage to satisfy him and cajole him into doing it for you.

Sub Zero/Kuai Liang - Though not really dirty, Kuai likes it when you take your time to explore his body. He lays back, completely exposed, and you take your time tracing the contours of his body and trailing your tongue along his collection of scars. He loves it when you discover new sensitive areas of his and you spend hours teasing it until it's overstimulated.

Takeda Takahashi - He's insanely curious and willing to try anything once. He can spend days picking out toys for the two of you to use and preparing himself for a night with you.


End file.
